The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to detection of metal corrosion, and more particularly to articles and methods that make use of electrically conductive polymer layers for detection of metal corrosion.
Metals of all sorts are used in a variety of applications where they are subject to corrosion. Some metals like iron and plain steel are inherently susceptible to corrosion. Other metals such as aluminum, magnesium, copper, and other alloys are more resistant to corrosion, but can nevertheless be susceptible to corrosion if they are subject to corrosive environments, as well as to galvanic corrosion if metals having different electrochemical potentials are used in proximity to or in contact with one another. Various techniques are used to try and prevent or reduce corrosion, including but not limited to protective coatings, corrosion-inhibiting pigments, and component material selection including the avoidance of galvanically incompatible materials as well as the use of sacrificial materials.
Regardless of the use and effectiveness of corrosion-inhibiting techniques, corrosion continues to be a challenge for metal components, presenting problems up to and including structural failure. Accordingly, it is beneficial if, in cases where corrosion occurs, it can be detected early so that counter measures can be taken or the corroding component replaced. However, in many applications, metal components can be covered by structures or coatings, or are otherwise difficult to view or access, such that detection of corrosion is difficult or delayed. Even when the components are readily accessible, physical inspection can be expensive, time-consuming, and unreliable. Accordingly, there continues to be a need for new alternatives for corrosion detection.